Everyone, but not you
by KateDenby
Summary: Chapter 3: "What the hell is that?" Clarke asked. "Chocolate Ice cream" Lexa replied. [Clexa; Femlash; smut/fluff. oneshots.]
1. 3x04 - a better ending

"Goodnight Lexa." The words come out of her mouth but not so willingly. As much as she would've loved to spend the night with her – especially with her fuck-me gown it was even more difficult to not to, she also wanted to stay focused on the mission. Besides she hadn't yet found a way to completely forgive her for abandoning her people. She understood her reasons and but still felt betrayed over it. She couldn't let Lexa think that she is putting her guard down, not yet. Lexa had to know that she still has to work to completely earn Clarke's trust.

"Goodnight Clarke." She decided to respect her wishes and to ignore the very much present sexual tension. She turned around once she reached the door.

"Have some good rest." Clarke smiled as she stood at the door. Lexa gave a slight nod and left for her room. Clarke saw her turning around the corner and disappearing before she closed the behind her. Her back hit the cold metal of the door as her whole body shuddered. Damn Lexa and damn her fuck-me gown. Clarke had never seen Lexa before without her commander attire and she hoped she wouldn't see her like that again. Her hormones were raging more than ever; the image of Lexa not leaving her mind.

A low growl escaped her lips before she banged her fist on the door. "Fuck this." She opened the door and paced down the hallway till she reached the most elegant and guarded pair of doors. She looked at the guards before exchanging nods and pushing the door open. She closed it behind her slowly and stood there.

She couldn't see anyone until Lexa emerged from the corner of her balcony; the moonlight draping all over her, making Clarke even more impatient.

"Clarke." Lexa greeted. "Anything wrong?" she enquired but soon realized Clarke wasn't listening to her. She understood why she was here, the heaving of her chest and her eyes raking all of Lexa's body were enough of clues.

Lexa walked over towards her and stood merely a foot away from her. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes." Clarke said and looked down at her lips. She pulled Lexa in a swift motion towards her. She knew Lexa wanted her just as much as she did. Or else there's no way that she could even budge her out of her place.

"Just once." She murmured. Their lips met fiercely, battling for dominance. They could say that the night wasn't going to be about gentle love but rather a night of lust and hunger.

They started towards the bed and Lexa turned them around. She broke the kiss but without letting the eye contact go she pushed Clarke down on the bed. She watched her bounce and get on her elbows to sit up, her feet swiftly meeting her chest and pushing her back down gently. A grin played on her lips as she saw her surrender and lie back down. Tipping her toe she dragged it down from her chest slowly, teasingly, increasing the pressure as she reached down. Her toe nudged at her entrance and a hitch escaped from Clarke's mouth.

Her feet fell back on the ground and her hands raised to her shoulder. Her grin grew, Clarke gulped and she let the thin straps of her gown fall off her shoulders. Hands going back, she opened the zipper. Her hands came around with her dress falling off her smoothly like silk.

Clarke's breathing grew heavier as she laid there and saw the gown fall down. Lexa stood there in all her naked glory. Shoulders pulled back, chest out, hair flowing down her shoulders and onto her full breasts. Her stomach taut and toned with a few scars and cuts spread out. A light bush lined her lady and the legs, toned and muscular.

Her eyes came back up to meet Lexa's; a grin and mischievous yet predatory glint in those brown orbs caused a rush to flow through her.

Lexa got on the bed, straddling her. She landed on top of her, her arms balancing her perfectly. Her lips so close to Clarke's, a light brush and she bent down. Her hand running up from her feet, feeling every inch of her skin on the way, smooth, somewhere in between soft and toned.

Her palm flattened as her hand ran up from her thigh to her stomach, her stretching out to brush past her moist bush. The moist feeling bloating her ego, she leaned down and kissed her neck.

Clarke let her head fall down as gentle kisses were placed on her neck and shoulders. Soon the gentleness of the kisses was replaced by teeth and tongue digging into her skin. A moan escaped her lips, her hand roamed over Lexa's back, rear and down her thigh. Coming back up she grabbed her hold on her and turned them around.

She sat on her knees, the flares of her gown all around her and on Lexa's torso. "You don't get to be in control. Not again." She said and lowered her herself, sitting on her, their moist cores met and hitch came out from both of them. Lexa's hand immediately flying onto Clarke's waist holding it tight.

Clarke smirked and let go of her hand. She caught the hem of her gown and pulled it over head.

A low growl of acceptance and hunger escaped from Lexa as she looked at Clarke, her figure glowing under the yellow light from the fire place.

"You're beautiful." Lexa said as her hand reached up. Her digits traced the skin of her breast and like a switch Clarke's hips started to thrust back and forth.

Soon the rhythm was matched by Lexa and the pace was increased. Clarke's nails tracked down from Lexa's shoulder and to her breasts. She squeezed them, the nipples hardening under her touch. Lowering herself down, her tongue ran across Lexa's lower lip asking for entrance. Their tongues met and dominance was fought over by both. Nails marked the length of her back to her cheeks, a hard squeeze and she could feel the rush inside of her increase. Her head tipped back and teeth clenched on to her neck, on her soft spot, clinging onto it, sucking it out. Her neck marked on various spots before her shoulder was.

Clarke's fingers knotted with Lexa's and she pulled them above her head. A mischievous glint ran across her face before she had her hands tied into a tight knot and stretched out.

"Untie me." Lexa glared at her not liking the bondage.

"You're going to pay for this." She growled when she got no answer from her lover.

"I'd love to pay back for this." Clarke said in a low husky voice.

"You'd regret it."

"We'll see." She shrugged and kissed her lips again, forcefully entering her this time. Her hands ran down her breasts and squeezed them before one escaped and went lower towards her core.

"Do. Not. Tease." Lexa growled and Clarke obliged. She ran her fingers down the length of her core and feeling her ready, she directly entered her with two fingers. She watched as she chest rose beneath her and her breath was caught in her throat. Her paced increased and the thrust of Lexa's hips matched her rhythm. Her fingers curled and twisted as they went in and out of her in swift motions.

Her head lowered as she kisses the valley between her breasts and then moved onto them. She bit her around her nipple and then took it in mouth. At first gently and then hard, she sucked and bit on it. She made sure to not let the other alone as her fingers pinched and played with her other breast. The round and full breasts under her arousing herself even more. She squeezed harder and went deeper with every thrust.

Lexa's breathing was quickening under Clarke's weight and she wanted nothing more than to touch her. Her unspoken wish was granted as the knot around her hands was pulled open. Her hands directly flew to Clarke's chest and fondled with them. Her moans came out nearer and nearer. Her fingers ran across clarke's cheeks to pull her up.

Clarke looked into her eyes, the fire reflecting off of them making them look even fiercer. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. Nails digging into her shoulders, pulling her closer. She leaned down and capture Lexa's lips before meet her in.

Her fingers went in and out, the moans getting louder, the heaving of chest increasing, the contraction of the walls more forceful and soon Lexa's chest lifted off from the sheets and a deep breath caught on her throat. Her juices running down Clarke's fingers as she rode out her orgasm. She could feel Clarke lowering herself, placing gentle kisses on her way down without pulling her hand out.

She kissed her thighs and pulled out her hand. Meeting Lexa's dazed eyes she held her hand up to boast about her victory. Putting her fingers one by one into her mouth she cleaned them the sweetness, giving Lexa the time to calm down.

Lexa looked at her as replaced her finger one after another, her eyes in contact until the last one was sucked clean. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to the bed too take a breather before she made Clarke scream for her. Just as she thought she was ready and about get up and change positions; she felt a moist tongue on her core running up and down. Nails running up her legs, digging into her skin as they came up to her waist to keep it down.

The tongue went inside of her, pulling out more juices and moans. A hand crept into Clarke's hair and fingers knotted themselves.

Lexa's other hand ran up from her waist to her breasts to give them a tight squeeze, moans leaving her lips constantly. "Clarke..." she moaned and gulped. She was good and Lexa couldn't deny that. She was on a high and Clarke had put her there.

She felt two fingers enter her and go in and out as Clarke's mouth enclosed on her clit and sucked on it. She tried to hold on but the teasing on her clit wasn't helping. "Harder." Her order was obeyed and she felt the thrusts hardening and her clit being stimulated even more. She was close, so close, she was literally on the edge.

She felt Clarke's teeth meeting her clit, a light nibble and that was all she needed to get over the edge. She felt the fingers pull out and the mouth replacing her whole core. Clarke was sucking her juices out of her, licking them away and taking it all in.

She rode her out of her orgasm and yet she didn't stop. She went on licking and sucking on her clit and core, she didn't give her any recovery time. Her tongue went in and came out, twisted and swirled around, teasing her and pulling her closer towards the edge. She made a last long suck before she let it go and sat up on her knees.

Lexa felt the sudden absence of her tongue and her eyes flew open. She already came twice and still she felt greedy for more. she saw as Clarke moved forward and stood on either side of her thigh on her knees. She understood what was coming next and she lifted her hips up as Clarke pulled them. She was more than happy to serve Clarke back.

Their cores met, so wet, smothering both of their thighs. Their moans filled the room. They thrust them back and forth in perfect sync, harder and faster with every thrust.

Lexa in one smooth motion, changed their position and laid Clarke down on bed. She pulled her hips further up and rubbed hers harder. A low growl escaped her lips.

"I am not done yet..." Clarke half moaned out between pants.

Lexa lowered herself and pressed against Clarke, their breasts meeting and the hardened nipples rubbing against each other. All the while their cores having a steady rhythm.

"Maybe. But it's my turn now." She said in a low rough tone right into clarke's ear before nibbling on the ear lobe.

"And I'm not known to be gentle." She whispered and bit down hard on her neck, marking it again. The shortening breath and fluttering of eyes were the tell tale signs that both of them were close. Their hands ran across their backs and tightened around them as they both stiffened against each other. Loud moans escaped them. Lexa sucked on her shoulders as she rode her out.

As she felt Clarke relaxing underneath her, she pushed her hands up and tied them just like Clarke did it to her. Clarke looked back at her in confusion and then it dawned upon her. But her vision was soon cut short as silk was draped around her eyes and tightened by a knot.

"This isn't fair." Clarke breathed.

"When did I talk about being fair? Besides you said you'd happily pay me back." Lexa said she straddled her. Her nails running up and down her torso, teasing her breasts, dipping in between their conjoined cores, hiking their breaths, she looked down upon the blindfolded and bound Clarke underneath her. She felt delighted to see her like that, a satisfaction soared through her. Her hand met Clarke's breasts and squeezed them tight before turning her around and bringing her to her knees. Her hands still bound to the bed post so she hunched over.

Clarke stayed there in that position, waiting for something to happen and smack! She felt her cheek heat up with a burning sensation before it was replaced by a gentle hand rubbing circles, soothing out the pain. The hand left cheek and was smacked on the other cheek instantly releasing a moan from her. She was surprised how pain and pleasure was stirred up deep inside her simultaneously. She was taken by surprise as the hand met cheek alternating again and again and each time stirring up the same mix with higher and higher intensity of pleasure. Both her cheeks met simultaneously with the hands and her knees gave up from beneath her as a deep "Lexa" came right from her guts. She couldn't believe that she had gotten off of that.

She was gently turned around and found Lexa hovering her. The bounding around her hands and eyes came off; her blue orbs meeting the green ones. They were filled with warmth, care and gentleness. She could feel her hand soothing her burning cheeks.

"That was..." she let out a chuckle, amused that she actually got off on that. Her hand twirled a few strands of Lexa's locks and pushed them behind her ear. A worried looked crossed over Lexa's features, "I..." She muttered before being pulled into a gentle sweet kiss. "It was really good. I promise. I was just taken by surprise when I came down with that last hit." She said barely above a whisper.

A smile and relief crossed her features before she leaned down again. Her hand ran across her neck and shoulders, gently kissing all the marks, massaging her breasts in a soothing manner as she went down, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

The gentleness of Lexa was in a high contrast with her roughness a few moments earlier. She felt her lips kissing the way from her knees and up her thighs, her breathing quickening again in anticipation.

"Lexa..." she breathed. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Lexa.

Her wishes obeyed, she felt a pair of lips on her core. The tongue working skilfully and yet gently, it was like Lexa was making love to her. She felt two fingers entering her, curling and twisting inside of her, pacing her breath higher and higher. The mouth closed around her clit, placed kisses around her core, soft bites and back to the clit.

Lexa crawled up, placing open mouth kisses on her, softly massaging her breasts and kissing them. She looked as Clarke's features relaxed in pleasure, pleasure caused by her. Her lips met Clarke's open ones, she entered her and met was same intensity and hunger. Clarke's hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer and onto her. Her breathing sped up as she felt Lexa's body flush against her. She pulled away and looked into Lexa's eyes.

"I won't break." She muttered and held onto the gaze as she felt Lexa scanning for truth. She kissed her and nodded. Lexa nodded back and quickened the pace she could feel the contraction of her walls, wanting to pull her as much deeper as they could. She went faster and deeper but making sure not to get too rough. She felt two fingers suddenly entering her and her breathing hitched.

They both went in and out of each other. Both could feel the edge of the other person around their fingers. Their lips met and Lexa's weight fell even more upon Clarke as they rode each other out to their last drops.

They pulled out of each other but Lexa stayed where she was. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Clarke's went hand go around her waist. Her cheeks flushed red feeling how wet she was.

Clarke noticed her embarrassment and took her fingers in her mouth tasting all that sweetness again. She leaned up and placed a gentle peck on Lexa's lips. "You taste delicious." She whispered and placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders, a raspy, low moan escaped from Lexa; twisting the corners of Clarke's lips up in a smirk.

Lexa leaned down again and kissed Clarke deeply before falling down on her back besides Clarke with a deep sigh. She was beyond exhausted.

Lexa eyes closed as she felt Clarke's fingers gently run through her hair, relaxing her, calming her down, almost putting her off to sleep.

She drew Clarke closer to her and felt her curl into her. A smile of content on her lips as she felt a pair of lips on her jaw. She pulled her closer and kiss the top of her head, breathing in deep, taking in her scent she had grown to love.

Circles traced Lexa's abs and Clarke's waist as they both calmed each other into deep slumbers.

 **Hope you liked it and there weren't any mistakes :) please let me know if there are any.**

 **Meant to be a one-shot unless you say otherwise.**


	2. the next morning

Clarke's hand mindlessly roamed on the bed, the silk sheets smooth under her touch. Her brows knit when she couldn't find Lexa next to her. She turned on her side and found Lexa leaning on the doorway of her balcony.

Her body glowing under the soft light of the early morning sun, hair pulled at the front as her naked back was a free sight to Clarke. Scars of pain and torture had highlighted her back but it didn't make her look any less beautiful. Her round cheeks soft and toned at the same time. A smile crept upon her lips as she remembered how they felt last night, soft and firm at the same time. Heat lingered around her core as she kept staring at her ass.

Her gazing was disturbed as she felt movement in the ass she was so religiously staring at. She looked up at a grinning Lexa, her cheeks flushed and she looked away. She could feel Lexa's eyes on her but she ignored it until she heard her clear her throat.

Her front was now being in shown in all its glory. Clarke gulped as she felt the rush to take her again. An animalistic need grew inside of her as she blatantly continued glaring at her. She licked her lips as she saw Lexa walk towards her. Her strides so confident and graceful, her muscles flexing with every step she took. In simple language she looked delicious and Clarke was more than ready to eat her out to insanity.

Clarke herself got out of the bed and met Lexa in mid-way. "Someone's hungry." Lexa commented as she pulled Clarke closer by the waist. Goosebumps evidently grew on Clarke's whole body in response to her touch.

Clarke's digits traced on her strong, hard yet soft arms. Her skin was smooth as silk but muscles tough as stones. Her smirk grew as she drew her digits from Lexa's elbow to breasts. Both her hands lining the start of the curves, her cleavage, going from under her breasts, back above, she could feel the quickening of her breathing, how her chest rose and fall more frequently, more visibly.

She looked up at Lexa in eyes before she slowly pressed on those full, firm breasts. A raspy groan left Lexa's throat as she closed her eyes. The slow, teasing pace just as pleasurable as any other pace, she felt kisses on her neck before the hands left her breasts and lifted her off the floor and smashed her into the nearest wall.

Her breasts were squeezed much harder this time as a rough yet passionate kiss was shared. Her legs wrapped around Clarke's waist, one hand around her neck and other dragging its nails from the tail bone to her neck and back down. Clarke shuddered as she felt the arousal increase due what Lexa was doing to her back.

A groan escaped her lips as she carried Lexa to the bed and laid her down on the edge; her feet resting on the floor as her back lay back on the bed. Clarke immediately dropped down to her knees and looked at Lexa's lady with wild hunger.

Lexa looked down at Clarke and she knew she was going to be up for another long session. Passion and hunger was burning in her lover's eyes as she stared at her lady.

Clarke spread her legs apart and looked up at Lexa. They shared a knowing smirk and she went straight for it. Lexa's head fell back on the bed and her chest rose. Clarke didn't have a rhythm like yesterday. She was taking what she wanted and that animalistic instinct aroused and pleasured Lexa more and more.

Fingers tongue and teeth replaced each other, never letting her be alone. She kissed and bit along her lips to her thighs and waist as her fingers worked in and out. One hand sliding up to grab the breasts, to pleasure Lexa in all way possible. She climbed up the bed not slowing down on her pace. She bit and sucked her way up and Lexa knew that at the end of this, she is going to have marks all over her body. A tight squeeze on her ass and more moans and groans left from deep within her.

Her nipple was taken into Clarke's mouth and sucked upon with just as much need and hunger. She bit her lower lip to control the increasing amount of moans; it was embarrassing how loud she was getting. Clarke sucked on her soft spot right between her neck and her shoulders. She bordered the mark of her teeth with her tongue and nibbled her ear.

"I am going to make you scream." She said in a raspy voice dominated by pure lust. She bit her neck causing Lexa to let her lip go and more moans to pour out of her. Clarke took the opportunity and entered her mouth. Her tongue fiercely fighting with Lexa's and eventually won the dominance.

Lexa soon understood that she was in no state of mind or body to fight with Clarke over her dominance. Hell she was so paralyzed by pleasure she could hardly move her hands to even touch Clarke.

Clarke increased her pace and moved down towards the breasts to feed on them. She moved further down, kissing, biting and sucking before she reached her destination. She grinned as she felt Lexa's walls clenching on her fingers.

When she felt the clenching was tight enough, she pulled her fingers out. Earning a loud groan of frustration from Lexa. "Clarke! You knew!" She groaned and got on her elbows before a hand on her chest pushed her back down roughly. Clarke sucked her fingers clean before diving right into Lexa face first. Lexa's back rose again as one hand knotted into Clarke's hair. She was in her own wild heaven, her mind was a complete daze and she couldn't concentrate on anything else but Clarke and what she was doing to her.

Clarke grabbed hold of her waist as Lexa started to thrust them forward. She knew Lexa was literally on the edge. She spread out her palm on top of her lower abs, on her belly button and pushed her back down on the mattress with much force.

As soon as Lexa's back hit the bed, she screamed Clarke's name as her hips jerked uncontrollably and before she knew it she was pouring out in ecstasy and Clarke was literally taking it all in, every drop of it.

She continued sucking and licking her away even after she practically squirted right into her mouth. Clarke knew by the intensity of the moans and groans that she might be facing a huge force of juices out of her rather than them just flowing out smoothly. She knew it and she was more than ready to take it all in.

Her strokes continued and two fingers entered Lexa, "Clarke... Clarke..." Lexa called out her name in a such a raspy voice it only made Clarke hungrier. It was like she was out on a wild hunt and Lexa was her prey.

Lexa felt like she couldn't take it anymore and just then her walls started to clench again, she felt the edge again. She didn't know she still had any energy left for this. Clarke had been more than generous this morning and she didn't think she would have the energy to return her the generosity.

"Clarke!" She screamed again and her hand tightened in Clarke's hair as she came down again. Her hips lifting way above the bed and being brought back down by Clarke.

Clarke grinned as she made her cum again but she wasn't satisfied yet. She knew Lexa was completely out of her mind right now but she couldn't stop. She entered her again with three fingers at a time, sucked continuously on her clit. She pulled out her fingers and looked up at a groaning Lexa. She had again pulled out right when she was about to come.

Lexa's head fell back and her chest rose as she felt Clarke's full palm smack right on her throbbing core. Her moans getting louder and louder each time she was hit by the burning sensation mixed with so much pleasure. Each hit was alternated with a bit of teasing and pulling of the clit and on the fifth hit she came pouring again, screams her lungs out and repeating Clarke's name over and over again. She felt Clarke's mouth on her core, riding her out.

Clarke detached her lips from Lexa's throbbing, wet core and stood up. She looked down at Lexa who was completely in a different world right now.

Lexa's mind was still dizzy as she looked at Clarke standing over her. Tears were blocking her vision before it got clearer and more focused. Her heart beat rose again as she saw Clarke standing there, still looking at her. Her shoulders back, chest out, a triumph look over her face. Her mouth completely wet with juices trailing down her chest to her abdomen. Damn it.

"Come here." Lexa said and Clarke obeyed. She sat on her core, making them meet as she rubbed them together. A groan escaped from both of them before Lexa dug her fingers into Clarke's ass and pulled her up and forward.

Clarke's wet core was right above her mouth. Not breaking the eye contact, she plunged right into it. Digging her tongue deep into her and pulling it out. Clarke thrust her hips back and forth to match her pace. Lexa pulled her down and made her sit on her face as she hungrily at her out. Her hands going up to Clarke's breasts and squeezing and pinching them tight.

Clarke was the first one to break the eye contact as her head reeled back and her hand fisted into Lexa's hair. Her moans grew louder and louder. She felt nails dig deep into her back as they dragged down from shoulders to her ass.

Both her cheeks were met with firm, burning and pleasurable smacks. Clarke grunted with every time hands met her cheeks. She could feel the burning sensation on her ass even when the hands weren't on them. A burn in the shape of handprint was very much evident before hands struck down again. A scream escaped from her and her chest rose to the sky.

It was her chance to be on the edge now and Lexa was just going deeper and deeper. Her hands going wild with her body while her tongue throwing her into a deep sea of pleasure.

Screaming out Lexa's name she came in her mouth. Her hips jerked and hands held them down. They were soon turned over and she on the bed, her legs spread out up in the air as Lexa hungrily hunched over her core, continuing on her work. She entered her with three fingers, stretching them apart every time she pulled out.

Clarke bit the insides of her cheeks, her lower lip but nothing could prevent the moans and groans. Her eyes opened wide and her chest rose high as she felt Lexa's mouth on her clit and her whole hand entering her, stretching her boundaries and causing way more pleasure than she could have imagined. Her heart was beating so fast felt like it was about burst.

"Lexa..." she repeating her name in moans and screams as at first the hand moved agonizingly slow to give her time to adjust and then as the pace increased.

Her hands clenched the sheets, her face fell to her right as tears escaped her. She screamed out as she came pouring out, just like Lexa did. She hit by such intensity she didn't think she would ever experience. It felt like her whole body was crushed and wrapped into the warmest and the most comfortable blanket simultaneously.

Lexa pulled out of her gently when Clarke emptied herself. She licked her thighs clean of all the juices and a few strokes on her leaking core. She sucked on it hard making Clarke suck in a breath too.

"Lexa..." Clarke grunted and fell back on the bed. Lexa stopped and looked up. Clarke's eyes were closed but her breathing was yet to come to a steady motion.

She came up over her, kissing her gently on her way up. They were both a mess and covered in each other's juices. She couldn't remember the last time she had wild sex like this.

She kissed Clarke on her neck and then her lips. The kiss deepened from both ends before Clarke broke it off. Her head fell back on the bed. "I'm done." She announced as she looked into Lexa's eyes. Her hunger was more than satisfied and she was in a complete dizzy state of mind. She couldn't think or act.

They looked into each other's eyes with so much passion. Lexa's lips curled before meeting their lips again.

Lexa fell back on the bed besides Clarke. Both of them tired and out of their minds. Their fingers played with each other.

Silence filled the room as they closed their eyes and concentrated on hearing each other's breathing.

"Good morning." Lexa stated with a grin.

Clarke let out a chuckle followed by a "good morning".

 **Here's another one as requested by you guys. I guess I'll continue further if you'd like me to. Just let me know :)**

 **You can also give me some ideas and suggestions for further chapters if you want ;)**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chocolate Ice cream

The cold breeze hit Clarke's bare skin raising goose bumps all over it. She stood in the balcony all naked, looking over the Capital, over the whole place. It seemed so peaceful at night in contrast to the days.

The days were filled with so much tension, betrayal, blood, war and constant fight to maintain peace amongst the clans, between sky people and the grounders. But the nights, the nights were different. The nights were filled with soft, cool breeze which felt perfect on the skin. The softness of it calming you to limits you didn't know existed.

Clarke wished if she could have this peace time during the days too. She wondered how the Earth used to be before a bunch of humans destroyed it and turned it into this mess. Was it as peaceful? Or was it even more chaotic? Peaceful was probably not the option; or else they wouldn't have to spend their lives in the sky, floating in the air. The ones living on Earth wouldn't have to turn into savages. But then weren't the previous generations savages too in a way? She had seen pictures, of the previous people, previous generations. All suits and tie trying to conduct business all around the world, people looked in a much better condition at least.

She had heard a thing or two about the previous generations. She wondered if Earth would ever reach that stage again.

Clarke's thoughts were cut off when she felt warmth surround her in the form of Lexa and her blanket. She leaned into her and sighed. Her neck leaned to the left as Lexa placed gentle kisses on her right shoulder and neck. Lexa's scent surrounded her and she turned around in her arms.

They didn't say anything to each other; they just looked into each other's eyes and shared a gentle kiss and few more. Clarke kissed Lexa's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, arms going around Lexa's waist.

Lexa cradled her from left to right as she held her tight. Her brows knit as she felt something wet on her shoulder. "Clarke?" she asked worried as her hand ran through Clarke's hair soothingly.

Clarke looked up with a tear staining her cheek and eyes welled up. "What is it?"Lexa asked as she cupped her face, her thumb instinctively wiping off the tear.

"Nothing; it's stupid." Clarke looked away from her.

"Nothing can be stupid if it causes you to cry. You are one of the strongest women I know." Lexa said. "And I've known many." Lexa added with a wink.

Clarke let out a chuckled and hit her. "I'm just overwhelmed. The peace and calm over here really took me on deep trip to the wonderland."

She smiled as Lexa's lips touched her forehead. "And what were you thinking about in this wonderland?"

"Just... about how the previous generations used to be. Was it better? More peaceful? What was the thing to wear, to talk, to do. You know just curiosity. This calmness makes me miss the times of complete peace that I used to feel when I used to draw." Clarke explained.

Lexa smiled as an idea came up to her mind but before that, "You draw?"

"Yeah, while I was in the Arc I used to draw the vision of what I thought Earth would be from the ground itself."

"And did it live up to your imagination? Your expectations?"

"In a way yes; the Earth is really beautiful. I just didn't expect this, the war, the everyday struggle to keep peace intact, the bloodshed." This is when Lexa realized how young they actually were to be witnessing such horrors.

"Come, I have something for you. I was going to share this with you anyway but since you're already on the topic I feel this would be a good time." Lexa held her hand and pulled her into the room.

"Go ahead, I'll be back in a minute." She pointed towards the bed and Clarke obliged crawling up the bed. Lexa took her time and checked out Clarke's ass as it swayed from left to right.

She smirked as Clarke turned around met her eyes. "Done checking out my ass?" She said as she tucked herself making sure not to cover her bare breasts. She saw Lexa staring at her breasts and licking her lower lip.

"I thought you were going to show me something." Clarke said folding her arms right under her chest, perking her breasts up even more.

"I think I'm going to change my mind." Lexa said and crawled over to Clarke, straddling her. She kissed her lips and then moved down to kissing her breasts.

Clarke let out a moan and cupped Lexa's face pulling her up. She smirked and Lexa let out a groan. "You literally just seduced me to reject me?" Clarke let out a chuckle and pecked Lexa's lips and whispered a "Go."

"Puta." Lexa muttered under her breath. Clarke looked at her in confusion "What did you just say?" Lexa's eyes went wide not knowing what to say. "Okay. I said Okay."

"I don't believe you. But go." Clarke pushed her away. "Okay, puta! Okay!" Lexa grinned as she repeated the word and left the bed. She walked over to the far end of her room. A few old books were stacked in the corner. Next she bent over crate like box and opened it. The cold air from it hit her, she pulled out the bowl and two spoons from the table next to it; balancing the books in the other hand she walked over to Clarke.

"There you go." Lexa put the books down in front of Clarke. "Be careful, they're precious." She warned before tucking herself next to Clarke.

"What's that?" Clarke said as she looked into the bowl. It was cold and filled with something brown and solid.

"It is something the previous generations used to eat. Not many people know about it now. I got to know about it from them." She pointed towards the books.

"From these?" Clarke asked as she flipped through the pages of a random book.

"I didn't know you knew how to read English." She said and looked up in confusion.

Lexa gave the bowl to Clarke, "Try it." Clarke took the cold bowl and the offered spoons.

Clarke dug her spoon into the brown stuff. It was surprisingly softer than it looked. She pulled out a spoonful of it and before Lexa could warn her, she had it in her mouth.

Her eyes went wide and the shut tight as she tried to fight off the cold invading her senses. As she got used to the cold, she relaxed and savoured the taste. It was both bitter and sweet at the same time, more on the side of the sweet.

She gulped it down and sighed. "What the hell was that?" She asked. She really liked it and already wanted more.

"It's chocolate ice cream. Well the dish is called ice cream but it is chocolate flavoured." Lexa said and dug in her own spoon, but unlike Clarke she was careful to take a small bite at a time.

"I had learnt about ice cream on the Arc but being in the sky doesn't really permit you to have something like this." She said took a smaller bite this time. Savoring the flavor until it completely melted in her mouth. "This is really good!" she moaned.

Lexa smiled at the pure childlike satisfaction that Clarke was experiencing.

"How do you know about this?" She inquired.

"In my childhood village there was this really old man, he taught me how to read, write and talk in English. He was knowledgeable, of the previous generations. It was him who introduced me to this." She paused and held up the bowl.

"My village used to be a really a peaceful one; before the horrors of war and betrayal destroyed it. He used to make it for the whole village and I was the only one he taught how to make it. And then one day our village was attacked, he was killed." She paused to steady her voice. This is something she has kept to herself all her life. Not because of the pain it caused to think about him but because of how deeply personal the memories were.

A hand touched her shoulder, she looked up at Clarke nodding at her to go on. She smiled and continued. "he was killed right in front of me. The memories were so personal to me, I was never able to talk about it to anyone. Sometimes when I missed him too much I made this." She said and felt a tear fall out of her eyes.

Clarke had never thought she'd see Lexa shed a tear. She had been able to see cracks in her wall before, but tears were something she didn't expect. She wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulder and pulled her in. She kissed the top of her head.

"I would have loved to know him. He sounds like a really good man." She felt good that she was the first one to break through Lexa's wall, to know something about her, something that she held so dearly close to her.

"He gave me these books, he's given me a lot. I just wished I could've saved him that day." Lexa said and looked up at Clarke.

Clarke brushed her lips against Lexa's; "till the time you have him in your mind and heart, he is still with you." Clarke stated and Lexa nodded.

Lexa wiped off the tear and chuckled. She took another spoonful of the ice cream and ate it in delight. "He'll always be there with me."

"I don't doubt that." Clarke said and took another bite.

"He said ice cream was something people used to also have when they were sad. It was believed to make them feel better." Lexa said.

"Seems like he was right." Clarke smiled and pecked Lexa.

Lexa smiled and reached over Clarke to grab one of the books. It was thick with a hard red cover made out of cloth. The name had worn off with time but was sealed by a rope wrapped around it.

Lexa opened the book and that's when Clarke realised it was rather a kind of container. Its pages were cut making a hollow in between. Lexa pulled out its contents.

She handed them over to Clarke. "These are some pictures of those times."

Clarke looked through them in awe. The quality wasn't that good anymore. Blotches, damages and tears covered the pictures but they still looked beautiful.

They were of various things; from skyscrapers to landscapes, to monuments to just some people. One of them stood out, it looked exactly like this tower.

"Do you know what was it called? Where it is located?" Clarke asked excited to know more.

"Unfortunately no; but when I saw this tower, I knew I had to make this place the centre, make it important." Lexa replied and took them back when Clarke handed them over.

She noticed Clarke looking towards the balcony as she was done sealing the book and putting it on the table next to her bed. Her hand slipped into Clarke's and entwined their fingers. Clarke looked down at their hands and then back up at Lexa.

"Too much information?" Lexa enquired and brought their hands up to her lips.

"Not really, it just makes me think more and more about it." She said and kissed Lexa, the taste of the ice cream still on her lips.

"But thank you, for this." Clarke looked down and saw her ice cream was half melted.

"Let's finish this before it melts down completely?" Clarke asked and took another bite.

"Sure." Lexa said and kissed Clarke with her mouthful of ice cream.

She licked her lips as she pulled away, "delicious."

Clarke chuckled as she shook her head and rested it on Lexa's shoulder.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked as her fingers played with Lexa's.

Lexa hummed signalling for her to continue.

"What does Puta mean?" She asked and looked up. She saw Lexa's eyes go wide and her mouth open and close.

"Why don't we keep that conversation for another time?" Lexa said and straddled Clarke. She took away the bowl of ice cream and kissed her lips.

 **Puta means a bitch in Spanish, I know it's nothing much but yeah. :)**

 **CharmingKnight: Is this a good replacement for ice? :P**

 **Rachelle: Thanks for correcting me on the eyes in the first chapter :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I don't remember Lexa's past so well so I just created the events of war and battle.**


End file.
